


A Hint of Mistletoe

by ImagineMunchkin



Series: Glovesperor Inkmas [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, M/M, Merry Inkmas everyone!, Mistletoe kissing, minor mentions of alcohol but anyone who drinks it is of age of course, minor suggestive content but played off as jokingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/pseuds/ImagineMunchkin
Summary: Inkmas fic!This fic is for everyone of all ages to enjoy if you celebrate the 24th and 25th of course with just a few hints of suggestive content in the beginning but overall clean and cute! (Still gonna tag it as teen and up just in case though)Merry Inkmas!
Relationships: Emperor/Gloves (Splatoon)
Series: Glovesperor Inkmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Hint of Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My gf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+gf).



Inkmas eve had always been a special event for all the citizens and dwellers of Inkopolis city, it was a special day to celebrate the special holiday dedicated to loving friends and family alike. Everyone had their own unique ways of celebrating, some dedicated their evening to turfing and ranking up festive competitiveness, others spending it with distant family members while others celebrated just by themselves in their cozy homes. For Gloves and Emperor this year however, it would be all about bringing their turfing and tournament friends together for a huge Inkmas eve party at Emperor’s home to exchange gifts and relax.

The year had been quite a lot for the two inklings, not only had it been an amazing year overall for both of them personally, it would also be their first Inkmas together as a couple since getting together earlier that year. After a year and several months of getting to know each other the two finally decided to give it a shot and neither of them could be happier. 

Well, _Emperor_ was, at least was at the moment. Prancing around proudly in his own party giving gifts to all his friends and team members dressed up as Santa squid. Laughing and chatting with them all about their plans for the next day and their hopes for the new year. Emperor was definitely enjoying himself to the fullest.

Gloves on the other hand, not so much.

Yes, he was very happy even laughing along to his boyfriend’s antics and all the other chaotic guest’s activities from a distance. The only thing he wasn’t laughing about however was the fact that he was now on his fifth whiskey shot, still continuously readjusting the festive deer antlers on his head and _still_ standing under the same piece of mistletoe now for the past _four_ hours. The green inkling had relentlessly been trying _all_ night to get his boyfriend underneath the ornament with him so the two could share a silly holiday kiss, but sadly his efforts were starting to seem like they would be in vain. 

“Hey! Still no luck Glovesy-boo?” Eging walked over to the shorter inkling and teasingly remarked, standing next to Gloves and leaning opposite to him on the door frame.

“No.” Gloves sighed disappointedly, not even bothering to chastise Eging for using the dumb nickname Emperor let slip that one time during their shared practices. “He’s still kinda busy right now, so it’s understandable.”

“Why not just call him over already? Wouldn’t that be faster? I’m sure he’d run to you at the bat of an eye.” Eging Jr. questioned, unsure why the green inkling didn’t just take the simple solution to his problem.

“You think I _haven’t_ tried that a million times already? All I get is a wink and wave pft.” Gloves rolled his eyes playfully and poured himself another drink from the bar next to him. “It’s whatever, if anything I’ll just wait until we go to bed to do it there or something.”

“Ohoho- get freaky in the sheets eh?” Eging repeatedly shoved his elbow into the other’s arm while wiggling his eyebrows at the implication. “I wish _I_ could get freaky myself tonight but all the girls here don’t seem to want me for some reason.”

“Maybe it’s cause they don’t like your sweater or something.” It was now Glove’s turn to teasingly remark, pointing out Eging’s own Inkmas sweater that was significantly more hideous than everyone else’s, earning himself a fake gasp of hurt from the other inkling. 

“Gloves, my dearest green friend, how _dare_ you? My heart is broken, this sweater was the ugliest thing I could find so therefore I have the best sweater in this room.” Eging fanned himself with his hand with mock tears, Gloves laughed earnestly at the action causing Eging to break character and join him. “Seriously though, I’ve had _zero_ luck tonight! So I guess it’s you and me both.”

“You can say that again,” Gloves sighed and finished up his drink. The two inklings continued to idly chatter and exchange a few laughs before suddenly hearing the excited voices of all their teammates and friends rise in pitch as they eagerly began letting each other know it was almost midnight and their gift giving and opening would begin shortly.

“Come now everyone, let’s all hurry and sit by the tree.” Emperor eagerly encouraged as he slipped off the Santa jacket he had on and was back to just wearing his ugly Inkmas sweater, the Santa hat staying on his head as a proud statement. The taller inkling wasted no time in quickly making his way around the enormous living room to round up everyone, his sights finally landing on Eging and Gloves as the remaining two. “You two as well, you both have lots of gifts to open up.”

“We’re coming!” Eging laughed and quickly finished up his own drink before pulling Gloves away from the doorframe. “Come on dude you’ll have the rest of the night to lean on that thing it’s present time!”

Gloves let himself be pulled away to join the others, he glanced back to look at the mistletoe with a small and unnoticeable pout on his lips but deciding it would be best to let it go for now. He took his place standing by the couch near his teammates, a hand suddenly wrapping itself around his waist to pull him close as everyone finished settling in.

“There you are.” Emperor’s voice quietly spoke into his ear before leaning down to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Are you excited my love?”

“Mmh!” Gloves hummed quietly, truthfully he _was_ very excited to see his friend’s reactions to his gifts this year. He had definitely gone above and beyond on his presents, especially the gift he had gotten for Emperor. He has completely forgotten it was yet another thing he was waiting for. 

“Alright first one up is Goggles who is insisting to go first.” Prince chuckled along with the group as the younger blue inkling stood up and enthusiastically began grabbing his gifts to hand over. 

One by one everyone gave and opened up gifts from each other, all clapping and cheering whenever the receiving inkling or octoling lit up with excitement at the item inside. Some gifts were sillier than others, Gloves himself received plenty of them ranging from ridiculously patterned clothing to even merchandise of his own boyfriend.

Though he wasn’t technically complaining too much on the last part.

“The new earrings I wanted! Gloves, thank you!” Clip-Ons squealed happily as she gave Gloves a crushing hug. Everyone cheered with them while they took pictures to commemorate the memory. 

“Alright, this last one is for Emperor.” Gloves grabbed his last gift from the tree and held it out for his boyfriend to come and take. Everyone whistled and awed as Emperor practically marched over to the tree and gently accepted the gift from Glove’s hands. The gift itself wasn’t too big but not small either, amateurly wrapped in a special shiny gold wrapper with a fitting white bow to keep it in place. The nerves were suddenly getting to Gloves as everyone watched in curiosity what the gift would be, he truly hoped his boyfriend liked it.

“It’s…” Emperor held out the gift for everyone to see, it was an 80’s style ugly graphic sweater completely homemade with Emperor’s name on it. Their friends erupted into chaos while the two watched each other’s reactions. “Gloves, did you make this?”

“Yeah…” Gloves scratched the back of his neck nervously while he did his best to explain himself properly, Emperor was completely enthralled however by all the thought and details that had been put into the sweater and all so clearly visible to the eye. “I know how much you got into graphic sweaters this year so I took up crocheting a few months ago to make you one for Inkmas, sorry it’s a little janky in some areas-”

“I love it.” Emperor didn’t even let the other finish his sentence before pulling the slightly shorter inkling into a heartfelt hug. “I think I have a new favorite sweater now, thank you love.” Gloves accepted the hug as everyone cheered and clapped for them, taking the moment to let himself hold onto Emperor’s hug for a few more seconds, just grateful his boyfriend had in fact liked his gift. 

The last but certainly not least inkling left to go was Emperor, who eagerly gave everyone their gifts nearly all at once and watched as they opened their _very_ thoughtful presents and exclaim their gratitude to him. 

“Tea…” Rider looked at the several boxes of expensive tea in his gift, a little surprised by the selection. “Thank you for the tea Emperor, and no offense- I think it’s great but why tea? I don’t think I’ve ever mentioned anything to anyone about wanting tea like this.”

“Oh, well I noticed from that one and only time I ever visited your home that you only seemed to have _affordable_ tea from the grocery store to offer to your guests so I wanted to give you something more...tasteful and of higher quality."

"Gee... _thanks_." Rider rolled his eyes and set the gift aside, Emperor smiled proudly at his good judgement and held onto Gloves tighter in victory. Gloves didn’t know if he could hold in his laugh to not add salt to injury in quite a few of these gifts that were fortunately or unfortunately 100% serious to Emperor.

The clock finally struck midnight and everyone eagerly stood up to give each other hugs and best wishes for the holiday. As Gloves finished giving Bobble Hat a warm hug, he was quietly pulled by his arm by Emperor, who led them a good amount of distance between them and the group.

“Emp, Merry Inkmas.” Gloves assuming his boyfriend wanted a hug as well leaned in to give him one.

“Merry Inkmas Gloves,” Emperor huffed in amusement and returned the other’s embrace. They quietly let the hug last for more than a few seconds just to take in the other’s warmth and precedence. Once they separated Gloves gently pulled away to continue on his exchanges but Emperor held onto him much to his surprise. “You know...two little birds told me that a certain someone has been trying to indirectly get my attention all night.” At the sudden mention of those words Gloves felt his cheeks flare up.

“How did-” Gloves didn’t even need to ask to know exactly who had told him. He glanced behind Emperor to see both Eging and N-Pacer throwing him knowing glances and thumbs up in encouragement. 

“I still have yet to give you your gift, would you do me the honor of receiving it?” Emperor gently held Gloves close to him as he pulled out from his pocket the same mistletoe that had been hanging across the room and held it above the two. 

Gloves didn’t even respond as he took Emperor’s face and pulled the taller inkling into a deep kiss. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol in his system that gave him the sudden confidence or just the fact he couldn’t help himself any longer. Either way, their kiss was wonderful and even more silly and perfect then what Gloves could have ever imagined it. 

“ _Woah_ love birds slow it down there’s kids around y’know!” Aloha laughed as he snapped a picture of the two on his cellphone along with the rest of the group who cheered as the two shared their intimate moment together. 

“And here I thought you weren’t going to get me anything.” Gloves laughed as the two separated but still held each other very close. 

“As if I could ever leave you without gifts and surprises my love.” 

* * *

After a few more exchanges it was time for a few of their friends to head off for the night. Prince was the first to call it a night, looking extremely exhausted and tired from all the planning he and his brother had done to make sure the party had run smoothly all day. He waved his goodbyes to everyone and headed off with N-Pacer who gladly stepped in for Emp to tuck him in for the night. Rider excused him and both his team along with the Blue Team next who all had big matches for tomorrow morning.

“We’ll be heading off for tonight, thanks for having us again.” Rider shook both Emperor's and Glove’s hands, his teammates and the Blue Team following his lead and thanking them as they headed.

“We had so much fun, thanks again for having us two!” Headphones put on her jacket and hurriedly along with Rider pushed for their teammates to make their way outside as neatly as possible. Gloves chuckled at their reluctantness to leave but still slowly shuffling outside to get into their shared vehicle. 

“Have a safe trip, all of you goodbye.” Emperor smiled and closed the door behind them 

“Yeah,” Gloves tapped his gloved fingers together as a realization came over him. “Hey Emp?”  
  


“Yes?” Emperor turned to look at him, “Something wrong love?” 

“No, no I just uh...I just hope we get to have more holidays like this, together I mean.” Gloves smiled softly and reached out to hold Emperor’s hand. “I think this has been one of best celebrations yet.”

“No need to hope. We most definitely will.” Emperor reassured him with a small kiss on his forehead. “Now come, I’m sure you don’t wish to head to bed so soon already do you?”

“You kidding? I haven’t tried every sweet at the buffet table yet, the night’s still young!” Gloves eagerly cheered and pulled Emperor to follow him which caused a louder laugh to escape from Emperor's mouth. “Come on Emp!”

“Yes, of course dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this doesn't feel too rushed (even tho it kinda was whoops)- was writing and editing as best I could in between family celebrations but I did my best to edit and fix mistakes. As always I will return to it tomorrow to continue editing whatever I'm unhappy with you know me.
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe out there, and for all you kiddos it's bedtime smh
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated <3


End file.
